The telegraphic lines automatic switching center according to the invention is of the multiprocessor type which makes switching connections between users of telegraphic lines, by the time division multiplex technique (TDM).
A known switching center includes two central processors for program processing, two peripheral unit control processors, two line control processors and two central working memories directly linked (through single buses) to all the system processors. Since all the components of the system are duplicated for increased security, the same operations are carried out in parallel. The disadvantages of this type of switching center occur because of the large number of buses connecting the various processors to the sole working memory of the system. The large number of buses in fact creates the following problems: dispersion problems which necessitate regeneration of the signals carried by the buses themselves; a high degree of central memory management logic complexity, necessitating its division into several banks to be accessed simultaneously; and finally, the requirement that the memory areas associated with different programs being executed on the various processors be protected.